


Resident EVA

by Lotus063



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/M, Lots of it, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9602471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotus063/pseuds/Lotus063
Summary: AU: Asuka Langley Soryu is a former BSAA agent turned member of Terra-Save who receives a message from her little brother who was thought to be dead. She goes to Dulvey, Louisiana with fellow Terra-Save member Shinji Ikari...But there simple journey is more than they bargained for.





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey Asuka, I know its been a month since I talked to you but Dulvey's cellular connection is trash as hell. Anyway, the situation of Dulvey...Its hot. I mean being an aid worker is one thing but Dulvey is beyond the heat. I can't wait to come back home and pop a few beers with you and Claire, I got to go now, see you soon."

* * *

A pair of hands reaches towards a laptop with gasping accompanied by it. It turns on the screen revealing a man with red hair and wearing a military-style outfit. On the left is his ID reading Taisuke Langley Soryu. His closes his eyes and gulps before looking at the camera.

"Asuka...You were right, I did lie to you and I know you don't expect anything from me...But...I have this one last warning...STAY AWAY."

The video comes to an end as it was sent to an email address labeled asuka_soryu.

* * *

Dulvey, Louisiana.

A car drives in the roads of Dulvey. The sun's light reflects off of it from the car's metal. Inside the car is former BSAA soldier Asuka Langley Soryu, she was honorably discharged from the BSAA after serving a full service and now works for Terra Save now as their adviser also operative. Sitting next to her is Shinji Ikari, a coworker from Terra-Save and friend since middle school. They unexpectedly received an email from Taisuke in the middle of work while providing aid for C-virus victims which caused them to leave in the process. They pass by the Dulvey haunted house since the address stated it was near it. Though there is a roadblock surrounding it causing them to take an alternative route.

Asuka's phone goes off causing Shinji to pick it up and turns on the call button as the caller ID reads Claire Redfield. Claire helped Asuka adjust to normal life with the help of Leon S. Kennedy and Helena Harper too. Asuka has been friends with the Redfields since Chris was her best friend and Jill who she aspired to be like and was basically her surrogate mother since hers left for unknown reasons.

"Its Claire." Shinji notified as Asuka sucks his teeth and sighs out of irritation since she didn't notify Claire before they left.

"Put it on loudspeaker." Asuka ordered.

"Asuka? Where the hell are you?! You just left and never told anyone, even Moira was scared too." Claire said over the phone.

"Sorry, I...I got a message. Its from Taisuke." Asuka explained.

"Wait, Taisuke? I thought he was dead, the police called off his search." Claire countered while Shinji looks at Asuka worriedly.

"Well I just received a message from him. He's back and he's alive. He told me to head to Dulvey." Asuka replied while making a turn.

"Asuka, as memory serves, you made a lot of enemies in your time in the BSAA. How do you know its him?" She asks.

"Who else knows my email address? I rarely give it out to anyone." The German countered as Claire become silent for a moment. Asuka gives a small smile in victory at Claire's sudden silence.

"And that notion that someone sent me an email telling me to come over is pure proof that Taisuke indeed sent me a message." She bragged.

"Fine, just remember I warned you." Claire sighed before ending the call. The car arrives in the address which is dubbed the Miller mansion, cousins of the Bakers. Shinji has lived in Dulvey and knows the Bakers who have mysteriously vanished. Asuka and Shinji head out of the car with Asuka pulling out her Albert-01R pistol she got from Barry Burton. She cocks the pistol while Shinji pulls out his G17 pistol since this could be an ambush. Shinji always carries a gun on him all the time since he is an employee of Terra-Save after all and the organization has made enemies in the past. He has doubts about this though...

"Asuka, are you sure about this? Claire could be right..." Shinji worried.

"Ach komm schon! Like I said before, I rarely give my email address to anyone besides BSAA members! Plus it clearly came from Taisuke's address too!" Asuka replied in annoyance before walking forward to the path leading to the Miller mansion. Shinji knows the Millers, a kind hearted people who are like the Bakers. Flies swarm around Asuka causing her to swat them off.

"That's a bad sign..." Shinji muttered. When there is a large horde of flies then there must be something dead around. They head straight into the path to the Millers estate with Asuka walking up to the gate. She pushes it but its locked then turns on the microphone but there is no response.

"Shit." Asuka commented before pulling out her pistol since something is wrong. She turns to Shinji.

"You know any alternate paths around here?" She asks Shinji.

"The guest house, there must be clues. The path on the right leads us there." Shinji replied before Asuka nods and goes to the path to the right. Asuka leads ahead while aiming her gun with Shinji following her. Shinji feels that something is wrong...The house appeared to have some kind of mold on the walls but he follows Asuka regardless. More flies are present, a clear sign of danger. Asuka leans from cover...She spots a hooded man walking slowly away causing her to raise her eyebrow then follow him. Shinji walks upright behind Asuka causing her to get up and pull him back into cover.

"W-What happened?" Shinji asks fearfully.

"I just saw a hooded guy walk by. He didn't look so friendly..." Asuka replied before heading out of cover while aiming her gun. They walk towards a path on the right revealing a makeshift gate...Made of deer parts. Shinji smells the stench of blood and remains alongside Asuka causing them to gag a little but they walk into it. Written in blood is a text reading _accept his gift._

"Asuka, its best to call the police." Shinji advised.

"Can't cause there's no reception out here for some reason." Asuka replied. They stop at an empty looking house. Shinji recognizes the house as the guest house since he's been there before with their daughter, Anna Miller. Asuka walks up to the door and opens it which causes her to become more paranoid than ever since this could be a trap. Shinji follows her in response...The door behind them slams shut causing Shinji to go to it and tries to open the door but its locked. Asuka growls briefly before heading off.

In front of them is some kind of dining room. There's dust covering the place but its still fresh in some way. Shinji walks up the pot on the table and opens the cover revealing some steak soup. Its still fresh for some odd reason which is strange since no one appears to be in the house. Asuka hears something in the halls causing her to signal Shinji to be quiet then walking ahead again. The noise appears to be static coming from another room in the hallway. Asuka walks towards the door on the right to open it revealing a fireplace that is lit. She lowers her gun and looks around to see a TV on a table to the right. Asuka looks around for a moment and checks the fireplace....She can see a lever above the flame. 

"Hey Shinji, get over here! I need your water bottle." She ordered before Shinji comes in and closes the door behind him.  

"Why do you need my water bottle?" Shinji asks before opening his bag. He gives it to Asuka who takes it. 

"There's a lever in the fireplace." Asuka splashes the water into the fireplace causing it to burn out and make the room dark. The two turn on their flashlights giving them light in the process. Asuka pulls the lever as a sound of something opening is heard. They look down to see the bottom of the wall in the end has opened causing Shinji to crouch and enter it. Asuka follows him also. There's an opening on the ground with a latter leading down. Shinji heads down...Only for the handles to break causing him to fall down on the ground which Asuka falls in response but lands on her feet. 

Asuka helps Shinji up as he groans in pain. The two hear breathing coming from the entrance and to the hallway to the right so they walk ahead. In front of them is a body of water so Asuka raises her gun up so the water won't go in it with Shinji doing the same. They swim while looking around for any signs of possible threats. Asuka moves up quickly but a dead body rises up from the water catching her by surprise. It looks like the body is fresh also which is strange. Up ahead is a door with Shinji going up the stairs leading to it. He opens it with Asuka following him.

In front of them is a cell with a man in military grade pants and gray undershirt. Shinji looks at the table to the left to show that it has a CQB gas mask, a compact shotgun, a strange looking axe, boots with spikes on them, some kind of shield that is made to be attached to a shoulder and also a handgun. Something isn't right with this situation....

Asuka shoots the chain in front of the door as she opens the cell door.

"Taisuke!" Asuka whispered getting his attention. He moves slightly though its a little so Asuka comes to his aid. The redhead opens his eyes.

"Asuka....?" Taisuke replied. 

"Yes its me! I'm here...." She answered. Taisuke slowly gets up while shaking his head. 

"Who told you to find me?" He asks.

"You did idiot! We got your message to find you here!" Asuka spat back. Taisuke shakes his head in fear. 

"That wasn't me...We better go before Lucas comes back." Taisuke warned and walks towards the table. He puts on his gear and loads his weapon before holstering his gas mask on his hip. Taisuke looks more like an armored soldier ready to fight in a war. He walks over to the path the right while aiming the compact shotgun. 

"I think that's the way out...." He observed.

"Taisuke, what happened? You've been gone for three months!" The older Soryu irritably asks before Taisuke turns to her.

"If I told you then you won't believe me.....Mari is in the other side." Taisuke replied.

"Mari!? As in that four-eyed pervert?" Asuka growled. She remembered that Mari and him were childhood friends, she knows him enough to realize that she is a pervert and a creep. Her joining the BSAA along with him didn't make it better either. She never trusted her at all. 

"Yes! Now follow me!" He spat back at her before heading off. Asuka shakes her head since Taisuke was twice as stubborn as she is is.

"I have a bad feeling about this...." Shinji muttered.

"Me too." Asuka replied before walking with Taisuke. They make it to some kind of meat room causing Asuka to cover her nose with her hand since she can smell the stench. Handcuffed to a chair is Mari Illustrious Makinami, she is wearing a a sleeveless shirt and army pants alongside boots. Taisuke grabs the glasses on the table before he shakes her.

"Mari!" He called causing her to open his eyes.

"Well....If it isn't it the prince.....What took you so long?" Mari weakly asks him. 

"Asuka and Shinji came here to break us out. Can you walk?" Taisuke asks while using the strange axe to destroy the chains of the handcuffs. Mari gets up seemingly now active before stretching. He smirks and blushes before handing her his compact shotgun. 

"Yep! And ready to fight...." Mari replied before she takes the shotgun. The four walk in the halls.....

"Taisuke, are you sure you know where you're going?" Asuka asks him.

"Yes I do, Lucas keeps bringing in food here." Taisuke replied before they head upstairs.

"There's probably an entrance here-" They stop at the living room as Mari walks up while checking the wall up front....No door nor entrance. Fear builds up within Mari. 

"Its gone! Its gone!" Mari panicked. Shinji walks up to her to calm her down but somehow she calms down.

"You'll all be a family again when we get out...." Mari sits on the couch nearby as Taisuke looks in fear at her alongside Shinji and Asuka.

"We'll check the other side to see if there's another entrance." Taisuke notified. The three go to the entrance in front of the couch as Asuka kneels as she spots a doll on the ground much to her curiosity. They soon hear crashing and Mari screaming causing Taisuke to cock his pistol then head out first. There's a large hole in the wall Mari was checking. Taisuke heads upstairs with Shinji and Asuka following him. They find themselves in a hallway of some kind as they look around....Soon they begin to hear a thump coming from the area they came from. Asuka heads towards the strange sound and walks down the stairs....She hears breathing. Crawling towards her is what appears to be Mari. Her flashlight malfunctions and everything is dark.....

It reactivates again to reveal Mari with pale skin screaming at her. Mari grabs Asuka by the throat then throws her outside with Taisuke and Shinji noticing. Asuka gets up as Mari pulls out a knife and tries to stab her while resisting the gunshots from them. The Brit uses the compact shotgun she got from Taisuke and blasts him with it as the round hits Taisuke in the chest as he defends Shinji, seemingly killing him. Mari aims the shotgun at Shinji but Asuka grabs a hold of her as she fires her weapon frantically but flings Asuka back. She aims the shotgun at Shinji but her skin turn normal causing her to lean against the wall.

"I....I can feel him clawing back to me! Get out of my head!" Mari yelled. She slams her head against the wall.

"I've been bad....I deserve this....." She makes one final slam thus knocking her out.  Asuka goes to check on Taisuke as Shinji does the same for Mari. She soon rises up causing Asuka to turn around while loading her weapon again as Mari throws Shinji against a wall which breaks open. 

"LEAVE ME....GO!" Mari pleaded. Shinji gets up while firing his gun at Mari who picks a sharp piece of wood and begins swinging it like a knife at him. Asuka joins in and does the same as she fires at Mari. The two combine their firepower as Mari walks towards them. She suddenly stops as her skin goes back to normal and falls on the ground. Taisuke gets up from the shotgun blast as he walks over to see the fallen Mari as he hangs his head in mourning. 

"....I'm sorry." Shinji apologized. He walks over to the door as Asuka hears a phone ringing. She goes to the table in the hallway alongside Shinji and Taisuke and picks it up.

"Oh not again....." A female Southern voice said.

"Who is this? What the fuck is going!?" Asuka asks in anger.

"Just shut up and head upstairs." She replied before hanging up. Asuka sighs in irritation....She hears slumping and a door opening. She heads over with the two revealing a trail of blood and the door leading to it. Asuka opens the door revealing that it leads to the same area her and Shinji entered in. She looks around for a moment then heads to the stairs to the right and heads up. There is a button on the wall as she presses it but to no avail. She remembers there was a fuse box in the fireplace which was probably missing one so she heads downstairs with Taisuke leaning against the wall. He pulls out a fuse from his pocket.

"Looking for this?" Taisuke asks.

"Obviously!" The three enter the fireplace as Asuka puts the fuse into the fuse box before heading out. Asuka walks ahead....Only to be ambushed by Mari who appears out of nowhere much to her surprise. Her clothes are riddled in blood.

"Hey guys! I know you all didn't mean to hurt me....." Mari eerily said before grabbing Asuka by the throat once more and slamming her by the wall.

"BUT YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT! IT FUCKING HURTS!" She throws Asuka against the wall and stabs a screwdriver against the palm of her hand pinning her in the process. Shinji fires at Mari as she punches Shinji in the face while Taisuke pulls out the strange axe but she disarms him and slams it on his head thus seemingly killing him once more. Mari heads back and pulls out a chainsaw as Asuka successfully removes the screwdriver from her palm as Mari raises the chainsaw. Asuka defends herself as the chainsaw slices her hand off. Asuka pulls away while pulling out her pistol and firing at Mari but falls on the ground.

"Must....Contact....Wong.....It all went....To hell...." Mari muttered before walking away. Asuka gets up as her hand is bleeding from the stump with Shinji getting up as well....Taisuke's body is gone. The two head upstairs while Shinji helps Asuka walk. Shinji presses the button revealing the stairs leading to the attic as Asuka aims her pistol while Shinji continues to help her. Shini trips on something so he looks down to see first aid medicine on the ground so he picks it up and pours some on Asuka's injury. They spot a latter heading up.....Only for a chainsaw blade to break open the entrance. Jumping out is Mari again as Shinji loads his handgun alongside Asuka's. 

"I'm sorry to do this!" Shinji apologized. 

"She....Wong...Knows....About....Kyoko!" Mari said while walking towards Shinji and Asuka who begin to open fire on her. The bullets hit Mari in every spot but she still continues to walk towards them. Asuka is the last to hit her thus bringing Mari down on knees.

"Tell your brother....I love...Him...." She said before falling on the ground. Shinji lowers his gun alongside Asuka as they sigh in sadness before walking towards the-

"Welcome to the new family kids!" A voice said before Shinji turns around to see Lucas who turns out to be the hooded man. Lucas punches Shinji in the face as he lets go of Asuka. He kicks Shinji the face and Asuka too as they call unconscious. 


	2. Millers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asuka and Shinji have been captured by the cousins of the Baker family, the Miller Family. Together they must try to survive to outwit the patriarch of the family: Jacob Miller.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo hoo! Another chapter! Also, another reason why it all feels familiar is because I feel this is what what Resident Evil 7 would look like if it had co-op.

"Come on, don't die on me now...Lets hope you're the same as your brother." A female voice said causing Asuka to slightly opening her eyes to see her hand is being reattached via staples. Her vision fades again for a moment...She soon finds herself in a bus of some kind. She looks left and right to see that there is teachers and children inside it. Asuka looks outside while picking up her assault rifle that leaned against the chair. The place the bus is driving is Tall Oaks as civilians are being attacked by C-virus infected zombies.

Asuka's eyes widen in shock and fear upon realizing that this is the Tall Oaks outbreak. This was basically her last years as a BSAA soldier, her most horrible act that would haunt her is about to happen. Fear freezes her body and mind seeing the deaths around her...She hears a cough in the back causing her to turn around. One of the students appear to be coughing which soon spreads through the bus much to her terror.

"Asuka...Something's not right here." Taisuke said while loading his gun which is an M1014 shotgun. Asuka looks down on her gun for a moment then loads it.

_No...No! Please...please don't make me do this!_

She aims her gun at the students who all begin to turn. Everything fades away as her eyes open...They are in a fancy dining room. Asuka is restrained against a chair since she could feel her hands being restrained. Sitting in front of her is Shinji who is breathing in fear, he is next to a blonde teenage girl with a yellow sun dress and has pale skin, a blonde man in a red tuxedo and appears to be older, Lucas himself, and a blonde woman in a red dress who is good looking for her age almost cougar-like.

"Ah, its nice to see someone who's awake! Its time for supper!" The woman said while eating some food. All of them have pale skin. The food smells enticing but at the same times, something doesn't feel right.

"Lucas, what's going on!?" Shinji yelled.

"Oh nothin...Just lettin ya both have dinna with my cousins!" Lucas replied. The blonde girl eats a piece of chicken as she makes a high pitched squish sound to reveal the meat is grey.

"Eat it, its good!" The older woman implored.

"Dumb bitch wouldn't know good if it hits her!" The girl picks up the plate and throws it at Asuka.

"Angela!" She sighed. Angela sits down next to Shinji and looks at him flirtatiously while smiling giving a sexy yet disgusting vibe. The older man gets up while picking up his knife.

"Let me do this Anna, this girl gotta eat unlike her mercenary piece of shit brother!"

"Let her eat it uncle Jake!" Lucas ordered. Shinji shakes furiously causing Angela to hold him still and make him look at Jake, he grabs a spoonful of mash potatoes and aims at Asuka.

"This was all made just for you! Come on!" He shoves the spoon into her mouth as Asuka tastes the food. It tastes moldy and almost like rotten liver causing her to spit it out while holding her stomach not to throw up.

"Oh shit, oh shit, shit, oh shit-she's not eatin it Jake! She's just like her brother! A freak!" Anna screeched while getting up screaming.

"Shut the hell up Anna! Guess she's another merc then!" Jake replied.

"You bitch!" Anna screamed before going outside. Lucas and Angela are close to laughing at Asuka's turmoil as she is tempted to break out of the seat and attack him. Jake picks up the knife the aims it at her.

"This was supposed to be...A special feast just for you! But oh well, you're like your brother, losing a teeth won't matter!" Jake yelled. She is about to plunge the knife into Asuka's mouth.

"Fuck you and your food!" Shinji yelled quickly. Jake turns around as her whimpers in fear as Jake towers over him...He stabs the knife's blade into Shinji's teeth then pulling it off causing Shinji to yell in pain with blood spurting from where his tooth was.

"Wanna say that again boy?" Jake asks him as blood splatters on his suit. He is about to stab Shinji again...But hears a ring signifying an alarm. Jake spots and looks at Lucas who raises his eyebrow.

"What in the-Shit, must be another cop!" Lucas yelled then getting up.

"Right! Damn pig, I'll take care of these two later!" Jake replied before heading off with Lucas. Shinji breathes in pain as the adrenaline rushes through him. Asuka struggles from her chair before leaning back and falls on the ground. She unties her knot before getting up to untie Shinji feeling the guilt in her. Asuka successfully unties Shinji who gets up while sighing in relief.

"You shouldn't have done that." Asuka angrily growled.

"I won't let anyone hurt you, you've been through enough." Shinji replied apologetically. Asuka shakes her head before looking around the room then locks the door where Lucas and Jake got out. Shinji is still in shock since he knows the Millers like the Bakers...They were peaceful people like them. They even helped Shinji get a place in Terra-Save.

"Who were those people? The mansion owners?" Asuka asks while picking up a knife.

"Yeah...They were the Millers. Peaceful people who helped me get into Terra-Save, I've never seen them this hostile before. They were also one of Terra-Saves financial backers too." Shinji explained. Asuka goes to the kitchen and spots a door on the right which she goes to and opens. Its the pantry room where they keep most of the ingredients for there food. From her distance is a door on the floor to which she walks up to and tries to open it but to no avail. She needs to find a key. Asuka heads out as Shinji is leaning against the counter.

"We need to find a key." Asuka notified.

"...That means we'll head outside." Shinji fearfully replied knowing that Jake is probably armed with a weapon of some kind as realizes it.

"We'll think about a plan when we head out. Follow me." She ordered. Asuka walks towards the door and unlocks it. In front of her is a ruined staircase with blast marks and bullet holes riddling the place. It looks like an aftermath of a battle or war. Asuka turns to the right and heads down a hallway with Shinji following. She looks to the right again to see the key on a table in the distance...Walking up the window is Jake again this time with an arrow stuck to his knee and also another one on his back. Jake limps towards the boarded window.

"Goddamn bitch in red!" Jake growled while removing the arrow on his knee. Asuka motions towards Shinji.

"I'll distract him while you get the key on the table." Asuka planned as Shinji nods. Asuka walks first as she draws the knife causing Jake to turn around.

"Leaving out already before dinner is done!?" Jake yelled as he readies his axe towards Asuka. Shinji runs towards the key as Jake is about to swing it but Asuka lunges on him and tries to stab him but Jake blocks her stabs. Shinji runs to the table and quickly grabs the keys as he turns around quickly. Jake grabs Asuka by the throat and throws her on the ground. She tries to get up but Jake stabs the blade into her foot which cuts it off causing Asuka to scream in pain before he turns to Shinji. The man giggles in glee as Shinji tries to back up but Jake grabs him and pins him on the ground.

"Look at her boy, you're about see somethin'amazing. Come'ere girl!" He said. Jake places a first aid medicine on the ground as he laughs with glee. Asuka crawls and looks at her foot that was sliced off up knowing what he wants. She growls in irritation.

"Oh come on now girl! Time to show your friend that you're a freak!" Jake continued. Asuka crawls towards her foot which she picks up as Jake rolls the medicine towards her. She turns her foot's stump towards her dismembered leg and pours the medicine on it. The foot reattaches on her leg quickly as Asuka feels it coming back to her. Asuka gets up in shock as Jake smiles.

"See! A freak like her brother!" The man boasted. Shinji quickly grabs the knife and stabs Jake in the hand before he gets up then runs towards Asuka with her following him. They make it into the dinner room where Asuka closes the door quickly and locks it then heads to the door on the right and locks it next. An axe blade smashes through the door cutting in half slightly much to her horror. Jake continues to hack the door as Shinji opens the door in the back with Asuka following. She locks the door next as Shinji pulls out the keys and unlocks the door. Asuka runs towards the open door with Shinji getting in as she quickly closes it. They hear the door break open and footsteps.

"Asuka? Asukaaaa?" Jake's muffled voice spoke eerily above them. Asuka signals Shinji to be quiet as they crouch and walk in the darkness with there lights on. Footsteps are heard as they continue to walk before Asuka spots some light then heads towards it revealing an opened entrance from above. Asuka gets up and helps Shinji up on the ledge. The room appears to be some kind of laundry room or storage evidenced by the food inside it. On the table is a knife stabbed on its surface so Asuka picks it up. Shinji spots an orange box and opens it to reveal a lockpick while Asuka heads over to some kind of storage box which she opens revealing it has fifteen handgun ammo in a box then picks it up. She hands another box to Shinji. Shinji is about to open the door...

The phone begins to ring causing them to turn around. Shinji answers the phone while putting it on loudspeaker.

"Did my uncle give you a hard time?" The same female voice asked.

"You again...Alright, tell me what the hell is going on!? He sliced my foot off and made me reattach it!" Asuka asks in anger to the voice.

"Trust me, your brother didn't know he had it in him either. The name's Zoe." She introduced herself.

"Zoe? Zoe Baker?" Shinji asks since he remembers her.

"Yeah, long time no see Shinji. I think there's a way out of the house but I don't know much since its been a long time since I been here. I heard something about keys to the backyard. And also, there has been sightings of some lady in a red dress around here. Just be careful." Zoe notified.

"Alright, we'll try our best." Shinji replied before the call ends. Asuka walks outside and looks around then picks up the knife that Shinji used on Jake then hands it to Shinji. The two walk in the hallway where Jack was once and makes another turn right. On the left is a door with a missing emblem on it which means there is a key on it. They head back to the safe room since there could be something pertains it to it. Suddenly, a light flashes on them causing them to turn to the window in the end of the hall. Asuka is the first to head towards it as she tries to get a closer look.

"Well this is a surprise." A certain seductive voice spoke. The light clears to reveal the voice to be Ada Wong which Asuka swore is dead much to her surprise. She's heard of Ada Wong from Leon and thought he was just seeing things back in Lanshiang. Turns out that she was wrong...Or at least, Wong.

"Ada Wong? Leon told me about you...Anyway, you gotta get us out of here! There's crazy people trying to kill us!" Asuka pleaded.

"And said crazy people were warned about by my friend, Taisuke, lets just say there's a history between your family and I. A partnership that applies to members of the Soryu family. Turns out he was right after what I did to Jake." Ada replied.

"Anyway, I informed the police about an hour ago and they have arrived in the garage. Its best you go there." She continued before turning around.

"Wait, wait!" Asuka begged causing Ada to stop and turn to them.

"You gotta give us weapons first! Like a gun or something!" The German continued. Ada squints her eyes at them before shrugging then pulling out Shinji and Asuka's old guns. Asuka's Albert-01R and Shinji's G17 glock.

"I found these in the old house. I guess these are the guns you are talking about?" Ada asks then offers both of them there guns. Shinji and Asuka take there weapons back as Asuka nods at Ada as a sign of thank you.

"Garage now. I'll handle the Millers." Ada ordered before using her grapple hook to fly off as Shinji and Asuka look in awe.

"...Is she always this awesome?" Shinji asks.

"I guess, Leon told me about her and how she's always shady. She's complicated." Asuka replied before they turn to the entrance to the right where there's a sign reading garage. Next to the sign is a crate which Asuka breaks revealing ammo which she takes before heading off. The garage door is close but its powered by a power box near it that has red tape stuck to its lid that prevents it from opening. Asuka cuts the red tape and opens the power box then presses the button on it. The garage door opens as the two ready there guns. They head out to reveal a police officer looking at a pool of blood.

"What the hell?! Drop the weapons!" He warned.

"Look we gotta get out of here quickly! There's crazy people in here that are out to kill us!" Shinji pleaded.

"How about you drop the guns first then we can talk about those crazy people-"The garage door begins to close behind him causing the officer to turn around.

"What in the-You stop that from closing!" He pulls out his handgun and aims it at Shinji but an axe blade pierces through his head killing him. The killer is revealed to be Jake himself as he smashes the dead officer's head. Shinji and Asuka look at each other before nodding. The two separate as Asuka fires the heavy pistol at Jake's back while Shinji gets the car keys so he can gain access to the car nearby. Asuka turns around and starts firing at Jake with the shots doing nothing to him as he laughs at her attempts. Jake is about to swing his axe again with Asuka defending herself while by raising her arms. He throws two swings which hurt Asuka though not that much as Asuka shoots at him with one shot going for his head as it blows a chunk of it off exposing his muscles and teeth.

Meanwhile, Shinji opens the drawers that contain tools desperately as Asuka keeps Jake busy. He opens the last drawer revealing the car keys to whom he takes then enters the car. He inters the key into the wheel and activates the engine. Asuka and Jake hear the growl of the engine of the car causing the two to turn. The redhead leaps out of the way with Shinji pressing the pedal of the car and rams Jake against the wall with Asuka getting into the passenger seat of the car. Jake crawls the left as Shinji backs away then rams him again leaving blood on the windshield. Shinji reverses the car with Jake not seen anywhere which gives a good sign...Suddenly, the ceiling is ripped open as Jake grabs Asuka and throws her out.

"Nice car Shinji!" Jake taunted and grabs the wheel as him and Shinji vie for control over it. He aims the car at Asuka who starts shooting at him again, Shinji struggles to move the car as it speeds towards her though Asuka gets out of the way. He then reverses the car again and tries to stop Jake from moving it again by tightening his grip and preventing him from moving it. Jake tightens his grip also and aims towards a piece of steel that has exposed pikes subtly aiming at Shinji and him.

"Alright! I'm going to take you for a ride!" Shinji panics and turns the car while moving the pedal but it goes into a straight path instead. The car heads towards the pike aimed at Shinji and Jake causing him to duck. It crashes into the debris as Asuka runs towards the wreckage. Shinji turns to see a seemingly dead Jake stabbed through the head by the pike as Asuka helps him out of the car. She carries Shinji by the arm as she quickly grabs some medicine that was dropped by Jake and pours it on his leg which heals him in the process. The car is soon caught in flames next...With Jake getting out of it.

"Oh you did it now motherfucker!" Jake boasted while on fire. He grabs Asuka by the throat with a single hand while grabbing Shinji too. Jake tightens his grip around the two but the car explodes knocking him down. They get up as Shinji spots a latter that leads up and potentially a way out of the garage. He heads up while Asuka follows him...Jake grabs her again.

"Alright girly, wanna see a miracle?!" He asks her as Asuka aims her gun at his head. Jake opens his mouth on the barrel as she pulls the trigger causing half of his head to get blown off.

"Fuck!" Asuka cursed. The two head up and spot a shelf with an emblem of a bull on it to which Shinji picks up. It appears to be plugged into it for some reason so he turns it around and unhinges the screws behind it causing the emblem to come out. They head down and back to the hall. Shinji places the emblem on the door causing it to open in response. The mansion is much larger than the Baker estate and almost seems like Oswell E. Spencer's in someway but much more ruined. Asuka is the first to look around...Only to hear the phone ring which she goes to. She puts it on loudspeaker.

"I guess I take you're still alive? Wouldn't surprise me, your training did pay off after all." Ada spoke on the phone.

"Who the hell is this?!" Zoe yelled on the other line since she didn't know there were more people in the mansion.

"Zoe calm down. Ada, what are you doing here anyway? And do you know a way out?" Asuka asks the Chinese agent.

"I have this letter that says to open the door, one must find the three dog head emblems that serve as the keys. One in the pool room, another in some kind clock in the dining hall, and-Oh crap, and the last in some kind of dissection room beneath. I have to go now since one of those molded spotted me. See you later." Ada drops.

"Friend of yours?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah...Sort of. A friend of mine told me whenever she's around, something big is happening or this is a tiny piece of something bigger. Either way she would help regardless while doing it." Asuka explained.

"Well you should watch out for your friend. She's also right about the dog heads..." Zoe replied.

"Zoe...What's going on and why is your family crazy now?!" Shinji asks in frustration.

"Shinji, our bodies...Our bodies are contaminated with something. I managed to count my luck and walk out of the thing that was controlling my family until I stumbled upon this place. Luckily, Lucas who is now in charge has no control over me and my body so he can't just kill me with a snap of his finger." Zoe explained.

"What are you talking about?" He replied.

"We'll talk about this later, for now, you must find those dog heads." Zoe said before ending the call. Asuka sighs in annoyance.

"Alright...Where do we start?" Asuka asks Shinji. Meanwhile outside of the house, Ada is watching through a window knowing the two can handle there own. She's known Asuka...And her mother. Her P.D.A goes off causing her to activate to reveal Taisuke on the other line.

"Ada! Thank god you came...I see you met Asuka right?" Taisuke asks.

"She's grown up and doesn't seem to know or care about her abilities." Ada replied.

"Me too. Anyway, I need some backup and I can't trust or use Mari. She isolated herself somewhere and I can't find her hence why I need your help...And also with the other problem. I'm sorry if I was interrupting something you were doing." He explained his reason for calling her.

"It's okay, your family saved me and I always wanted to repay the favor. Wished I did it when Kyoko was still alive." Ada assured.

"Hm...Our guardian angel: Auntie Ada." Taisuke said. Ada has a warm smile on her face upon hearing that comment then turns serious.

"So where are you?" Ada asks.

"Old boat house, west from here." The woman grapples away into the trees to head to where he is.

* * *

In the garage the body of Jake is gone but a trail of blood is seen.


End file.
